


Artwork: Dennis in a Wedding Dress

by idkmybffspock



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Crossdressing, Dennis being Dennis, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmybffspock/pseuds/idkmybffspock
Summary: Dennis has fun in Mac's pawnshop wedding dress
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Artwork: Dennis in a Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatupGhouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatupGhouls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dennis Wears a Wedding Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164217) by [WhatupGhouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatupGhouls/pseuds/WhatupGhouls). 



> After reading WhatupGhouls's fic, I just had to draw somethin' for it! Check it out, especially if you like Dennis being his beautiful self. ;}


End file.
